The increasing worldwide popularity of mobile or cellular telephones has transformed the way people live and work, while reshaping the cultural landscape. The proliferation of thousands of models and styles of mobile telephones has turned this one-time marvel of technology into a commodity product. Over 500 million sleek, colorful new mobile telephone sets are sold annually and used to send text and e-mail messages, browse the World Wide Web, play video games, keep track of personal information, take photographs, and store and play music in many different situations, modes, and capacities. The mobile telephone has rapidly become the centerpoint of digital life, as well as a personal fashion statement.